worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishani
Ishani is a racing competitor that hails from India, playing the role of Dusty's love interest (?). Bio Planes The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes, but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amazed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize. Ishani is a strong, spirited and talented racer. She is very focused on winning, but this does not mean that she can't care about other racers. Ishani is nice to Dusty Crophopper, and took a liking of him. Ishani was seen talking with Dusty, and he tells her about her propeller. Ishani was seen having a discussion about the next race with Ripslinger in Oil Hall. Ishani took Dusty around Taj Mahal, and gave him advice about using the railroad tracks serving as an iron compass. After Dusty got to Nepal in first place in the wake of nearly getting killed by an oncoming train, Dusty figured out that Ishani conspired against him with Ripslinger when he saw her with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller that was only used for Team RPX and given by Ripslinger as compensation for doing his dirty work. Though later on in Mexico, she felt guilty of doing so and redeemed herself, and apologized to Dusty for doing Ripslinger's dirty work. At the end, she gave the propeller to Dusty Crophopper. It is currently unknown if they are in a relationship. Planes: The Video Game In Planes: The Video Game, Ishani is a playable character. Her story mode chapters include A Colorful Calamity, Too Fast, Too Fueled, Diwali Destruction and The Grand Finale. Personality Ishani is calm and collected, with a passion for her culture and heritage. Livery Ishani is painted red, orange and yellow with a propeller on her rear tail fin, elaborate purple and green designs, and a green number 6. Model Ishani's design is based on the AeroCanard FG kit aircraft, but with different front wings, a thinner nose, and without the additional side windows. Her wingspan is 32.8 feet (10 meters). Occupation Ishani is a famous air racing champion, hailing from India. Appearances Feature Films *Planes Video Games *Planes: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Micro Drifters *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *In a fictional magazine within the movie called Air Sports Illustrated, Ishani was once named "Most Aerodynamic Racer". *Her flying style is a graceful at very high speeds. *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the Planes video game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi). During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. *It's possible that Ishani is very similar to Princess Aouda from the Jules Verne novel Around the World in 80 Days, as the two are beautiful female characters from India who become the love interest of a globetrotting hero (Aouda to Phileas Fogg, Ishani to Dusty Crophopper). *She is also a Mumbai Record Holder. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h29m01s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png iioo.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m38s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png|Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller for Dusty. Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m37s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2 1280.png|Dusty catches Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller. Ishani2-Planes.png tumblr_mqqvnivUc71rmt3gxo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to4 1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to2_1280.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to3 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to6 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png tumblr_n1ij17qeEg1re0hgho9_500.jpg Tumblr mwzldeXOiG1t49iu9o1 1280.png 10256897_1389398081340623_5438720248956323378_n.jpg Scenary-propwash.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png Tumblr_mzvx2dcZy51shw630o1_500.jpg 128434c02d pla ishani rolloutimage v2-0 simp.jpg|Promo IshaniWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3748.png IshaniDiecast.jpg|Diecast IshaniDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store 10256897 1389398081340623 5438720248956323378 n.jpg Miguelrrr.jpg pl:Ishani ru:Ишани Category:Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Planes Category:Non-Road Vehicles Category:Wings Around the Globe Racers Category:Racing Planes Category:Female Racers Category:Female characters